


Why Didn't You Say Anything?

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: fandom_stocking 2018 [6]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Behind the Scenes, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Luke confronts Ahsoka.





	Why Didn't You Say Anything?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



> A small scene from a possible, future fic, but I hope that you like it.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

Ahsoka noted the curious eyes of everyone watching them as a tired and battered Luke Skywalker confronted her. At her gesture along with a quiet command from both Cassian and Kallus, every one of them quietly left the room except for Cassian and Kallus with Rex joining them as Ahsoka turned her attention back to Luke.

"This isn't the place for this sort of discussion, Luke. If you will follow me –"

Luke bats her hand away with his metal one and Ahsoka finds herself reminded of her former Master's artificial hand from the few times that she had seen it uncovered.

"No. Why didn't you tell me that my father, Anakin Skywalker, and Darth Vader were the same person or my father?"

The hurt betrayal in his voice and radiating in the Force around them forces the very air from her lungs, and Ahsoka again finds herself reminded of Skyguy and the darker parts of his sometimes infamous temper. She swallows and pushes herself to answer as her friends come up behind up her, all three of them strengthening her with their presence.

"Luke, I had no idea that you shared anything more than a surname with him. Master Kenobi asked that I not say anything of your parentage regardless of the fact that I did not know it already."

"Oh.."

Luke whirls around and leaves them alone in the room as Ahsoka turns to hide her tears into Cassian's chest.


End file.
